In these arms
by xXx Mizuki xXx
Summary: The sequel to 'The tears in my eyes'. Dee and Ryo are back! But not everyone's happy about it...
1. Chapter 1

xXx In these arms xXx

xXx Mizuki xXx

The sequel to 'The tears in my eyes'. Dee & Ryo are back baby! Woooo! I know my last story was completely crap and ended badly... But I just wasn't enjoying writing it at all... So I just couldn't keep going on like that. But this one I'm looking forward to so hopefully it will rock!

Warning: Boy on boy action. Yaoi. Lemons. You know the deal. So if you don't like that sort of thing... why the hell are you reading a FAKE fanfiction in the first place? Oh yeh, Plus I don't own any of the FAKE characters! They were created by the uber genius Sanami Matoh!

Enjoy!

Miz

xXx

Chapter 1 - New dawn

The gentle sunlight poured through the open window, to illuminate the angelic face of Dee's lover Ryo.

"Have I ever told you how amazingly beautiful you are?" Dee asked the man lying next to him, while brushing the stray hairs away from his face.

"You've told me many times but I never get tired of hearing it!" Ryo moved in to give Dee a long kiss when,

_**"RING, RING!"**_

"Damn! Yeh who is it?"

"Dee. It's the chief here. Your new assignment starts today. You need to be here at eight o' clock sharp!"

"What! Chief! Chief! Aw shit! Ryo we've got ten minutes to get to work!"

"What? Oh damn..." Ryo rushed to the bathroom, followed by a very sleepy Dee. "Hey Dee I got to the bathroom first so I get the first shower!"

"Aw come on Ryo! Maybe we could... Both have the first shower?" Dee's eyes flashed suggestively. "Come on Ryo... I know you want to!"

"You win." And a (not really that) reluctant Ryo let Dee push him into the shower.

xXx

"Where the hell have you two been you're half an hour late!"

"Erm... Sorry Chief got caught up..."

"In what?"

"Erm... Um..." Ryo's face began to turn redder as he desperately searched for a response that didn't include the words 'Dee' or 'Shower Curtains'.

"We were caught up in traffic." Dee masterfully intervened in order to save their careers.

"Yeh right." The chief clearly wasn't convinced. But he just walked away mumbling to himself rather than firing them both on the spot. A relieved Ryo followed his partner into their office.

xXx

"God I'm sick of this! Why do we have to do this bloody paperwork all the time? I want some action!" Dee moaned.

"Oh quit your whining," JJ replied testily. "Drake and I've been doing paperwork for a solid month now! And all you two do is make out in the storage room!"

"Erm... Well O.K. we do that a bit," Dee flicked his hair coolly.

"A bit! At least Drake and I save ourselves for the bedroom!"

"O.K. that was a little more than I needed to know JJ but I get the point. I won't make out with Ryo in the storage room anymore."

"Thank You." A satisfied JJ resumed with his paperwork, glancing up only when Drake walked through the office door. "Hey baby!"

"Hey JJ..." Mumbled an embarrassed Drake.

"Aw honey you know there's no reason to be embarrassed," coaxed JJ seductively.

"Yeh we're gonna go get some coffee," Cried Dee and Ryo in unison; as JJ pulled a flustered Drake in for a long kiss over the desk.

xXx

While standing by the coffee machine, Ryo was the first to notice the strange man staring at them.

"Um Dee... Who's that guy?"

"I dunno. He looks creepy though..." The man in question started to approach them, causing Ryo to back into the coffee machine.

"Shit! Dee look I've got coffee on my trousers." Dee went to wipe Ryo down when they realised the man was watching them. Dee slowly moved his hand away from Ryo's crotch and turned to face the man.

"Oh please carry on," The man sneered. "Fags."

"Alright that's it!" Ryo tried to stop his lover from attacking the man. Luckily the Chief came around the corner just before Dee had a chance to escape Ryo's hold.

"What the hell is going on here?" Boomed a very angry chief. Dee turned around to point the finger of blame at the strange man. But he wasn't there.

"What? Where's he gone?" Dee started running around, frantically trying to find the man.

"Where's who gone?"

"The man! The strange creepy man!"

"Dee, I'm sick of your stupidity! You get the third shift tonight!"

"Aw chief! No! we have plans tonight..."

"Yeh like what? What do you two have to do tonight?"

"Erm..." Once again Dee and Ryo tried not to think of an answer that included the words 'Each other'.

"Third shift Dee! You too Ryo!"

"What? But Chief, Ryo didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeh well you did! Maybe if I punish your boyfriend too you'll think more about being stupid next time!" And he went back to his office in a rage.

"How does he know I'm your boyfriend?" Ryo asked his partner.

"He looked in the top drawer of my desk."

"What's in the top drawer of your desk?"

"Erm... A picture of you."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Erm... You're naked."

"DEE! Oh my God! In your top drawer!" Ryo went on to hit Dee with his police baton.

"Ow! Ryo! Fuck that hurts!"

"Well then you shouldn't be such a damn perve!" Ryo replied, as he continued to hit him.

"Well you didn't seem to mind last night," Dee whispered. Ryo stopped hitting Dee and narrowed his eyes.

"That's not fair."

"Sorry Ryo. But you were hitting me with a police baton! And you know..." Dee was cut off by the sound of the fire alarm ringing through the corridors. After the initial check to see if this was a drill (it wasn't - there was smoke coming through the floor), Dee took his lover by the hand and pulled him through the nearest door. They raced down the stairs until they reached the reception area. But their route was blocked by the flaming front desk.

"Dee? What do we do?"

"Don't worry. This way!" And once again. Ryo found himself being dragged through corridor after corridor, until they reached a fire escape. They collapsed on top of each other in the safety of the parking lot.

"That was close!"

"Ah not really... What have I told you Ryo? I'm a cat with nine lives - you just can't kill me!"

"Yeh... My hero!"

xXxXxXx

Chapter 1 - What do you think? I need to know to see if I should continue or not! So review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 - It gave me the confidence to keep going! So here's chapter 2!

Warning: Boy on boy action. Yaoi. Lemons. You know the deal. So if you don't like that sort of thing... why the hell are you reading a FAKE fanfiction in the first place? Oh yeh, Plus I don't own any of the FAKE characters! They were created by the uber genius Sanami Matoh!

xXx

Chapter 2 - Walking on broken glass

Dee pulled Ryo up off of the grass, and started walking away from the burning building when they heard the Chief's booming voice call out after them.

"Hey you two wait up! O.K. I've got a hell of a lot of shit to deal with right now so you can take the rest of the day off... But tomorrow I want you in Bronx precinct at 8 o' clock sharp!"

"Yes Sir!" Dee did a mock salute at the chief, before dragging Ryo off to the car. "Yes! Day off Baby! So, Ryo, my love slave... What do you think we should do today?..."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Not really."

"Exactly..."

"What's wrong baby? You sound... Kind of sad..."

"Well... You know that guy earlier... The one who called us..."  
"Fags? Look Ryo honey, you shouldn't let some bastard homophobe make you sad."

"I know I shouldn't Dee... But... But I just hate that some people can be so narrow minded... Hey you're the one normally obsessing about this! Hell, you're the one that tried to deck him for saying it!"

"Yeh well it's so hard to care when you're looking forward to a whole day of sex..."

"Ah! You really think so do you?" Ryo scoffed. Dee leaned over so that his face was positioned directly in front of Ryo's.

"Yes I do," He whispered seductively. Ryo blushed profusely before trying to escape Dee's trap. "Aw come on baby..."

"In the car!"

"Why not?"

"Coz there are people!"

"Fine we'll go home then!"

"Fine!" Dee started the car in record time; before speeding home fast enough to make even Ryo squeal with fear. "Dee slow down!" But Dee's ears weren't listening. As he drove through the red lights, he failed to notice a car coming the other way. "Dee look out!" Dee swerved to the left and managed to expertly avoid the oncoming vehicle and end up exactly beside the pavement, in a perfect parking position. "Fucking hell Dee!"

"I know! That was like from James Bond or something!"

"That's not what I mean Dee! That was dangerous!"

"Aw you liked it really! It turned you on didn't it?"

"No it did not! That's it! No sex for a week!" At Ryo's demand, Dee's jaw dropped, and he looked like he was going to faint right there in the car.

"W-w-what? But Ryo... That's punishing yourself too you know..."

"Exactly. This makes you an even lousier boyfriend." And with that, Ryo promptly got out of the car and started to walk home.

"Oh Fuck you Ryo!" Dee slammed his fist down onto the dashboard, and drove home."

xXx

"What the fuck was that about?" Dee demanded, as a fuming Ryo marched through the door.

"All day you've just been an absolute wanker Dee! First of all you make us late for work because you wanted to fuck in the shower, then I find you've hidden a naked picture of me in your drawer -which by the sounds of it everyone's seen!"

"R-Ryo.."

"Then when I'm upset because of that bastard calling me a fag you just shrug it off like I'm being a baby."

"B-but.."

"Then you nearly kill the both of us just trying to get home for lots of sex which by the way you didn't even ask me permission for and -"

"I shouldn't HAVE to ask you permission you're my fucking lover!"

"Well it would be nice to be considered once in a while and not be put in complete danger whenever you get horny!" Ryo stomped off to the bathroom, leaving Dee speechless in the lounge.

xXx

x Ryo's Pov x

Why does he always do that? He's just so immature! Putting our lives on the line then just laughing it off like it's some big joke!

"Ryo baby come out," Dee pleaded through the bathroom door.

"No." Ryo glanced at the now broken shower curtains he would have to replace because of Dee's antics.

"But Ryo I love you. I really, really love you.

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to show it once in a while," Ryo mumbled.

"I'll try I promise! Just please come out! I don't ever want to make you cry..."

"I'm not crying," Ryo lied, as tear after tear trickled its way down his cheeks.

"Please... Please baby..." Dee continued begging until Ryo just couldn't take it anymore. The bathroom door swung open and Dee walked up to Ryo.

"Don't touch me." Ryo's cold words froze Dee in his tracks.

"But baby..."

_"Baby, baby, baby," _Ryo mocked. "That's all I ever fucking hear from you Dee." Dee felt his eyes prickle with tears at Ryo's words. "I'm going to bed. And don't even think about getting in there with me!" Ryo swept past a hurt Dee and climbed into bed.

"B-b-but Ryo..."

"No Dee. No more." And Dee reluctantly walked out of the bathroom and settled himself for an uncomfortable night on the sofa.

xXx

"Hey Dee where's Ryo?" Drake asked, as Dee walked in to Bronx headquarters the next day.

"How should I bloody well know?"

"Erm... Coz you live with him..." Drake hastily tried to change the subject. "Um so Dee... Did you not get much sleep last night you look tired..."

"I didn't get any sleep last night Drake so I'm exceptionally pissed off so quit bugging me!" Even though Dee's words were stern; Drake couldn't help but notice a sense of deep sadness within his co-worker's voice.

"Hey Laytner! Yeh we've got a location on the insane gunman guy so I need you there a.s.a.p!"

"What Chief? A location already?"

"Yeh well he slipped up. Turns out after he shot a guy yesterday a witness followed him home to a flat on Colberg Avenue."

"O.K. I'll get there now but erm... Do I have a partner to go with?"

"Ryo's already down in the parking lot... He's looking pretty pissed off though... You two having a relationship crisis or something?"

"Fuck off."

"Hey! I'm your boss remember! I wont take any of your crap!"

"Whatever," Dee retorted, before making his way down to the parking lot.

xXx

They got into the car in complete silence. It was the longest journey of their lives. Dee made sure to drive extra slowly on the count of his mistake the day before; and Ryo made a point of gazing out of the window for the entire journey. When they arrived the two detectives entered the building separately. Dee went through the front entrance and Ryo took the back. Dee drew his gun out of its holster when he heard something in the bedroom. He went to open the door but Ryo got there first.

**"BANG!" **Dee rushed into the room to find the strange man from the station holding a gun at...

"RYO! Put the gun down you bastard!"

"Oh no my friend," The man sneered. "You put the gun down... Or I shoot your boyfriend." Dee obediently put the gun down, and stood up against the wall. "Very good. Now I'm gonna take this pretty boy here to somewhere you wont find us..."

"No."

"Oh yes... And if you try and rescue him... I'll kill him." Dee could only watch as the man he loved was hauled away by the insane gunman. Once they had left the room, Dee picked up his gun and followed them down the stairs. But he couldn't get a clear shot - the man was carrying Ryo on his back. Dee reached the bottom of the stairs to find a black van driving away; with his lover inside...

xXxXxXx

Chapter 2 - Longer and more interesting... Review! Tell me what you think! And yes I know they argue like a married couple...


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter up! Yes I know I'm updating fast but hey I've got loads of ideas at the moment! YAY! This story is better than the last one! (In that I'm enjoying writing it!)

xXxXxXx

Chapter 3 - Black Heart

Dee charged back to the police vehicle and began a high speed pursuit with the black van carrying his lover.

"Chief! Chief!" He yelled into the phone. "Chief can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you Laytner what's wrong? Did he get away?"

"Yeh and he took Ryo!"

"Shit. What's your status?"

"I'm pursuing the vehicle now."

"Turn back."

"What?"

"Last time this guy kidnapped someone, he was chased. In the end the kidnapped man and the guy chasing him were killed by the gunman. It's a no go situation."

"I won't leave him Chief!"

"Do NOT let your personal feelings get in the way Dee! Turn back NOW or you'll both be killed!

"NO!"

"That's an order!"

"Well I'm sorry Chief. But I love Ryo more than I love my job. I WONT leave him."

"I'm not gonna fire you Dee. That crazy guy might do that for me. But if you get out of this alive you'll be doing paperwork for a year!" The Chief hung up. He knew that once Dee had made a decision he stuck to it. Especially if it was to do with Ryo.

xXx

Dee followed the black van for two hours before it parked up in front of an abandoned building. Dee parked his car round the corner so that it couldn't be seen by the man. As silently as he could, he crept towards the house. Ryo and the man were already inside. There were some other guys too, all pointing and laughing at Ryo. Then they started hitting him, kicking him and shouting at him. Dee felt his blood boil. He was so close to slamming through that door and kicking the shit out of all of them. But he knew he couldn't. There were at least ten of them (with guns) and just one of him. Plus there was a high risk of Ryo getting hurt. Dee could only watch his lover be beaten by the men. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He went to wipe it away, when the leader spotted him.

"Hey you! What the fuck are you doing here?" Dee knew at that point; all he could do was run to the car and drive back to Bronx as fast as he could. Luckily he was especially skilled in that area. He took one last look at Ryo.

"Run Dee! For fuck's sake run!" Dee took his lover's advice and bolted. He threw himself inside the car and started the ignition. He lowered his head rapidly as bullets came through the back windscreen. He slammed down on the accelerator and sped out of range of the gunmen.

xXx

An exhausted Dee arrived safely back at the station an hour later.

"Oh Laytner thank Christ! Did you get Ryo back?" The Chief's optimism faded when he saw the look on Dee's face. "Oh I see... Look Dee we're gonna do everything in our power to get him back O.K."

"Yeh whatever... Thanks Chief... I'm gonna go sit in the office or something..."

"No Laytner you go home we can handle this. We've got a specialist team."

"But Chief I can't just not do anything..."

"You can tell us where he is... Then go rest up while we send the retrieval team in."

"Chief you can't go and get him without me! They'll kill him if the team try and shoot them!"

"We know what we're doing Dee now go home!" The Chief's decision was final. A reluctant Dee told him the location before returning to the car park to drive home. Knowing there was nothing he could do.

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

I gazed out of the window in a daze. Snow was falling outside. There was nothing I could do. Nothing I could do to save the man I loved. I desperately needed him in my arms again. I desperately needed him to dry away my tears. To tell me that he loved me... and that everything would be O.K. But he wasn't in my arms. Tear after tear trickled its way down my cheek and I had no idea where he was. I climbed into our bed and curled up into the smallest shape I could manage. I imagined Ryo sleeping next to me. It didn't work. The bed felt so big without another warm body in it... Without him sleeping softly next to me, this bed was a strange unfriendly place. Lying here alone; I remembered what it was like before Ryo. I had no-one. No-one who I could tell everyone to... There was Penguin of course... But she couldn't always be there. But she did enough. Without her caring about me... Well let's just say I wouldn't have had the strength to live until today. I remembered how depressed I used to get though... How much I longed for a life threatening disease to just take my life, so I wouldn't have to do it myself. I wanted to. I looked at the kitchen knives longingly at times... Begging for a release. But I couldn't do it. I knew I'd hurt Mother too badly, and others who knew me. But if an axe murderer came in, or a plague swept across the land... Well then it wouldn't be my fault. It wouldn't be another thing I went and fucked up. Because if I killed myself... I knew that's what it would be to everyone else... Just Dee fucking up again... That's all I ever did in their eyes... Well fuck them! I didn't care what they thought... Well I didn't want to anyway... At least when I found Ryo it was a lot easier to pretend. And when I finally found out he loved me... Well... Then I didn't even need to pretend anymore. But now he was gone. And it was just like before... I was curled up on my bed, screaming into my pillow. Longing for release...

xXxXxXx

Chapter 3. I'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you to my penguin (you know who you are... Well at least I hope you do)... For everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... Wow this took ages to write... Sorry for making you cry soubi202!

Warning: Yaoi, lemons possibly. Boy on boy romance! So if you don't like it don't read it!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 4 - Mind games

x Ryo's Pov x

Did Dee get away O.K? Oh God I really hope so... I'm so scared... I'm lying on the hard floor, bruised and bleeding. I'm lying in a pool of my own blood and tears... It could be worse. At least they've all gone to bed now. They wont be awake to hurt me again for at least a few hours. I thought about Dee... That last thing I said to him...

_"No Dee. No more." _How could I have been so cruel? So selfish! I knew Dee loved me. Of course I did! But no, that wasn't enough for selfish little Ryo. As I tasted blood in my mouth I tried to remember what Dee's lips tasted like... So smooth... So warm... Yeh O.K. they tasted like tobacco most of the time but... I always liked that. I remembered the first time I looked into the deep greens of his eyes. The first time we made love... I shivered. Shivered with fear - knowing that I might never get to experience those things again... Knowing that I might never get to see my Dee again. My Dee...

xXx

When the sun finally rose, I heard footsteps approaching. I was aggressively hauled to my feet and dragged to the leader's room. He was the same man that called us fags at the police station; the man who kidnapped me...

"Good morning sunshine. And how did you sleep," he mocked. I chose not to respond. "Fine be that way. Me and the boys are gonna teach you something today." I braced myself for another attack. "Why fags are not tolerated. We're gonna convert you."

"Convert me? Into what?"

"A normal person! A straight person! You see; we feel that you have the potential to be something really great. Your boyfriend however - well there's no hope for him... But you! Well you're gonna be straighter than a bean pole by the time we've finished with you!"

"B-b-but... I don't wanna be straight..."

"Well you're gonna be so fucking get used to it!" Ryo crawled backwards, desperately trying to find an exit. "Not so fast pretty boy! Come here. Tell me what you see in this fag you care about so damn much. Dee isn't it?"

"How do you know his name?"

"We heard you crying in the night. It's pathetic. You don't need that homosexual retard!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" The man looked shocked at Ryo's outburst and was silent for a few minutes.

"Well I see this one's going to be a toughie... But we'll make you hate him before this day is out."

xXx

"What do you see in this Dee huh?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Oooohh that's risky pretty boy I've got a gun right here that's just desperate to be fired. So spill."

"Oh... O.K. I'll talk... Well he's handsome, devoted, kind, sexy as hell and amazing in bed..." Ryo smiled as he thought of Dee.

"That's disgusting! Absolutely disgusting! You've actually slept with this... This..."

"Call him a fag again and I'll take that gun and shove it up your ass!"

"Ooh getting tough are we? Hmm you wont be so tough when I tell you we've shot that little fucking buddy of yours." Ryo froze at the man's words.

"You're lying..."

"No I'm not princess. Now tell me the things you hate about this ex-lover of yours."

"Fuck you."

"Tell me or I'll blow your brains out."

"Fine kill me."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Without Dee I've got nothing else to live for. So pull the damn trigger so I can go see him again!"

"Oh fine I'll kill ya! But you wont see him in heaven... Coz you're going straight to hell..."

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

I couldn't sleep. I just lay there, thinking about Ryo. Thinking about the last time we spoke to each other. A stupid argument. And it was all my fault. I wandered into the bathroom, and saw Ryo's tie he was wearing the day before. I picked it up and ran it through my fingers. A distant memory flashed back at me. An incident the week before, during which I had used Ryo's tie to lash him to the bed. I tried to laugh... But instead my throat gave way and I began to cry hysterically. I needed him! I was nothing without him...

**"DING DING!" **What the hell? Who would be visiting at this time of night? Bikky and Carol weren't due back from camp for another two weeks. I cautiously opened the door.

"Chief? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're phone was unplugged. I need to speak with you... I have some bad news..."

xXx

The hospital was only four blocks away and I had never run so fast in my life. It would have been quicker to take the car, but in my state of mind I think I would have killed someone. I burst through the hospital doors and ran straight to the reception desk.

"Ryo... Wait. Randy McLane... I'm here to see Randy McLane," I breathed, leaning on the desk for support.

"Well sir he was brought in just fifteen minutes ago. Are you family?"

"Yes I'm his partner."

"His partner? As in his boyfriend?"  
"Yes but it's more than that... We live together. Will you just let me see him?"  
"I'm sorry sir but only direct family can see your... friend..."

"That's it!" I snatched the clipboard from her bony manicured fingers and scanned the list for Ryo's name. I found he was in 'Ward 3 - Critical' and raced to see him.

xXx

It took me a whole ten minutes to find the damn ward, and even then I could hardly recognize my beloved Ryo... He had bandages wrapped all around the top of his head, but not covering his face. His left arm was in a sling and his torso was exposed, but half of it covered in yet more bandages. A doctor saw me staring and approached me.

"Are you close with Mr. Mclane?"

"Y-yes," I stammered out a response. Still shocked by what I saw before me.

"Well then I've got some bad news... He's been shot in the arm - quite a serious wound. He's also suffered serious bruising of the skull and some fractured ribs... We don't know when or if he'll ever regain consciousness... I'm so sorry sir..." The doctor lay his hand on my shoulder, but I was still staring at the lifeless body before him...

"My Ryo," I breathed. "Why?"

xXxXxXx

Chapter 4... Hmm...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here. And about the wont / won't thing... I know I did the wrong one again in chapter 3 but I wrote chapter three before I got the review about it in the first place...

Warning: Yaoi, lemons possibly. Boy on boy romance! So if you don't like it don't read it!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 5 - Fallen Angel

"Um Sir? Would you like me to get you something? You've been silent for ten minutes now..." The doctor's voice bought Dee back to reality.

"Erm... No I don't need anything thank you... I just wanna sit by him for a while."

"O.K. I'll leave you in peace then." And the doctor left Dee alone with an unconscious Ryo.

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

I walked up to my fallen angel; tears streaming down my cheeks. He looked so helpless. I brushed a few stray hairs away from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his cold lips. It wasn't the same... I sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Ryo... My Ryo... Why couldn't I save you?" I sat there for what seemed like hours, stroking his hair and holding his hand. The sun set and rose again; illuminating his beautiful face. When the doctor came back in he seemed surprised that I was still there.

"Um, Sir? Did you go home at all last night?" I just shook my head meekly as a response. "You know it's not healthy to stay awake for this long..." But the doctor stopped talking when he saw the look on my face. The doctor came to stand next to me. "Look... It looks like Mr. McLane is going to be here for a very long time... So I strongly suggest that you go home and rest for a-" Once again the doctor stopped talking as I glared at him.

"I am never leaving his side. Never."

"Well we do have rules here you know. You have to go home sometime."

"Look I'm sorry doctor but I'm not going anywhere." My determination was clear. The doctor sighed.

"Fine I'll see what I can do..."

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to get you a chair?"  
"No thanks I'm fine here." And when the doctor had gone, I pulled my whole body onto the bed and lay beside my angel. As gently as I could, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck, like I always did... I knew he could feel my tears... Well actually he couldn't... He couldn't feel anything. He didn't even know I was there...

xXx

It took a lot of persuasion by the doctor to get me to eat something. Eventually he bought me some food from the canteen on a tray - after realising that I was _never_ going to move. The food turned to ash in my mouth... I had no appetite for food. I just wanted my Ryo back. When a nurse came to take my tray away she looked displeased.

"You hardly ate anything! You'll be very ill if you keep living like this Mr. Laytner." But she was talking to a brick wall. I was in my own little world. A world where there was only me and Ryo... Forever."

xXx

It had been a week since Ryo had been admitted to the hospital... His condition had improved but he was still unconscious. I held him every day when the nurses weren't there to frown at me. I refused to sleep. But on the fourth night of my visit, the doctor threatened to sedate me if I didn't. So reluctantly I lay down next to Ryo and closed my eyes.

xXx

_I was falling... Falling through an endless abyss... There was a man... Holding a gun to Ryo's head... I screamed... NO! Ryo looked at me with tears in his eyes... Something was pulling; pulling on my sleeve - calling my name... Ryo's voice... But the Ryo I saw wasn't talking... Who?_

xXx

Light... Light surrounded me as I opened my eyes... Something was still tugging at my sleeve and moaning my name. I sat up and looked around; trying to remember where I was. Reality hit me as I saw the now conscious man lying next to me.

"RYO!" I flung my arms around him and cried. He was here, he was back! I kissed him softly, and for the first time in over a week - I felt his lips move against mine. "Mmm Ryo... My Ryo..."

"Is this a dream?" Ryo asked tentatively.

"Well... No. At least I hope not..."

"Oh Dee! I thought you were dead! That bastard told me you were dead!" And he threw himself at me and cried into my shirt. I put my arms around him and comforted him.

"Sssshhh baby... I mean Ryo..."

"No. You can call me baby Dee... I like it really," He mumbled, in between sobs.

"O.K. baby... Ssshhh now stop crying love, I'm here - we're together. Everything's gonna be O.K."

"I love you Dee."

"I love you too Ryo." I gently brought his face to mine and gave him a long kiss. When he came up for air, he had stopped crying. "See - better now!"

"Thanks Dee." And he snuggled up to me and kissed my neck. "Dee... I'm sorry about arguing with you."

"Oh Ryo it wasn't your fault! I'm sorry." And as forgiveness for my apology; I felt slender fingers move their way down my chest. "Ryo," I breathed. "You're still very ill you know," I reminded him.

"I know... But I'm well enough for this... Besides - I'm already hard..."

"Ryo! You really surprise me sometimes... But in a very good way!" I smiled as I felt his hands slip under the waistband of my trousers...

xXx

"Oh my God!" A startled nurse ran out of the ward after walking in on me and Ryo mid-session. Ryo hastily finished what he was doing and I tried to find my clothes. The doctor came in looking rather confused.

"One of my nurses has just had a rather traumatizing experience... Would you care to explain?"

"Erm... Well erm... Ryo's awake!" And I pointed to a very embarrassed looking Ryo, now sitting up straight.

"Who's Ryo? That's Randy McLane..."

"His Japanese name is Ryo."

"Oh I see! Well this is excellent! You're awake! And feeling rather active or so I've heard... You know this _is _a hospital... You really shouldn't be doing such things in here."

"Sorry Doc."

"Oh well no harm done! We'll just run some tests on Mr. McLane to see if everything's functioning properly."

"Can I stay with him?"  
"Go on then - but don't give anymore nurses heart attacks O.K.!"

"Kay."

xXxXxXx

Chapter 5 - See he's not dead!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed chapter 5! I got some really good ones which made me smile a lot! Thanks!

Warning: Yaoi, lemons possibly. Boy on boy romance! So if you don't like it don't read it!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 6 - Here and Now

Dee held his lovers hand throughout the medical tests; stroking his hair whenever it was painful. The doctor was impressed by this.

"You know in all my years as a doctor at this hospital - I've never seen love like this towards a patient." Dee returned the doctors smile and slyly stuck his middle finger up at a disgusted looking nurse. Ryo laughed - for the first time in weeks... It was such a wonderful sound, and it made Dee's heart melt.

"All right Randy. You should be ready to go home in a few days! You've made a startling recovery! Dee must have been doing something right while he was here..." He winked cheekily at them, Ryo blushed profusely and the nurse who walked in on them was scowling in disgust. Once again, Dee gave her the finger. Oh so polite...

xXx

The day before Ryo was due to return home, Dee called Bikky to ask him to decorate the apartment specially. By the time Ryo arrived, the boy had put in place a huge banner (which Carol helped him make) saying 'Welcome home Ryo!' ten multicoloured streamers, a giant cake bought from the bakery and their favourite Chinese takeaway menu.

"Oh my God this place looks amazing," Ryo gasped as he walked through the glittering living room. Dee gave Bikky an appreciative smile and stuck a fifty dollar bill in his hand. Bikky's smile widened.

"Seriously you guys this looks amazing! Thanks so much! It feels so good to be backing home!"

"Well it's great to have you back! When Bikky and I heard about you we came straight back home!... Well at least... We tried to... But the guy in charge of our camp wouldn't let us... But we arrived back yesterday and now you're here too so it's great!" Carol smiled, and Ryo patted her on the head gratefully.

xXx

They spent the rest of the evening eating and talking. After their meal, Dee slipped another fifty in Bikky's hand, who hastily went with Carol back to her place to give Dee and Ryo some privacy.

"How come he went back to Carol's Dee?"

"Well they only just got back... Maybe Carol needed help unpacking?"

"How dumb do you think I am Dee?"

"Erm..."

"Oh well... If you think we need privacy..." And Ryo seductively made his way to the bedroom, leaving Dee in shock in the kitchen.

"Erm... Ryo? Are you sure you're well enough to?"

"Just shut up and get in here Dee!"

"Yes Sir!"

xXx

"Oh God I'm tired," Dee moaned as he walked into work the next morning.

"Ah Laytner! Good to have you back! I hear Ryo's recovering well."

"Yeh he's at home, asleep... Lucky bastard."

"Yes indeed -Coz you know what you're doing today!" And Dee braced himself for the mountain of paperwork that would occupy his day.

"Yeh I know Chief... But hey. I was just wondering if you'd managed to get that bastard yet."

"That bastard?... Oh _that_ bastard! Well since you asked... I've got a team heading out to Kelshaw Lake at two where he's rumoured to be hiding..." For a second, Dee could swear he saw a look of permission from his boss.

"I can go to?"

"If you're careful! And don't kill him!"  
"O.K. Thanks Chief!"

xXx

Standing at the edge of the lake, with a gun in his hand; Dee watched the man intently.

"Right Bastard... You're mine!" And as silently as he could - Dee walked up to the abandoned building. He crept through the front door and into the main room.

"Don't move a muscle. Or I'll shoot you straight into hell," Dee threatened coldly.

"You're the one who should go to hell ya fag!"

"Now see... You're running a high risk now mate... You: Kidnapped, threatened, beat up and shot my lover. And now you're openly insulting me... And I have a gun in my hand. Let me ask you something... How dumb are you?"  
"Fuck you."

"No mate... Fuck you." And without hesitation... Dee pulled the trigger.

xXx

"LAYTNER! I SAID DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Look clam down Chief he's not dead!"

"Yes but only because he moved out of the way so your bullet only hit his leg! And even so... He's in the critical ward!"

"That's over dramatised! Ryo was in the critical ward and he's fine!"

"That was a miracle! This is serious! You're gonna be doing paperwork for the rest of your life!"

"Yeh I know... But I tell ya... Shotting that bastard was the 3rd most pleasurable experience of my life..."

"I don't want to know what the top two are do I?"

"Definately not." And Dee swaggered off; knowing with those things now on his mind - his paperwork was going to become a lot more interesting!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 6 - Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Last chapter guys! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers and to anyone who read this story!

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons I've been holding out for a while... Not as extreme as the previous ones... But hey... Boy on boy romance! So if you don't like it don't read it!**

xXxXxXx

Chapter 7 - Here and Now

"Honey I'm home," Dee swaggered through the front door, before freezing after realising what he just said.

_"Honey I'm home?_ What are we married or something?" Ryo mocked.

"Aw Ryo... Well actually... To all intents and purposes... We are."

_"To all intents and purposes?"_

"Stop mocking me Ryo!"

"Aw but it's fun! And besides..." Ryo poked his head out from behind the bedroom door.

"I think you're sweet..."

"Well... I guess sweet is better than nothing..."  
"Of course it is Dee! And you know what else I think you are?" Dee moved closer to make sure that he heard.

"Sexy as hell." And Ryo gave Dee the best kiss of his life.

xXx

Thirty seconds later, they were on the sofa, fighting for air.

"Dee..." Ryo moaned through muffled gasps.

"Don't worry baby, I know you're still fragile. I'll be gentle with you..." And Ryo finally lay back, unresisting. Dee skilfully removed their shirts, and started to lick all over Ryo's chest. Ryo tried not to squirm but he was finding it difficult...

"Ryo? What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry Dee - It tickles!"

"It tickles? Oh Christ Ryo! Fine I'll do something else..." Dee carefully removed Ryo's boxers, and started licking his erection. He paused to look up at Ryo's reaction.

"Better Ryo?" Ryo could only murmur in response, and he damn near screamed when Dee took his whole erection in his mouth. Ryo grabbed the sheets until his knuckle turned white, while his lover was pleasuring him. But then Dee heard a strange sound... Something like a squeak. He slowly pulled his head back.

"Ryo?"

"It wasn't me!" And both men turned to see an extremely wide eyed Bikky standing in the doorway.

"Fucking hell... This is like the millionth time we've been interrupted could we please get a lock for this door!" Ryo laughed but Bikky still looked traumatised. Dee slowly got up, took Bikky by the arm and dragged him to his room. The whole time Bikky stared forwards with unblinking eyes, until finally saying,

"That is one thing that no thirteen year old should _ever_ have to witness!" Dee just sighed and returned to his lover.

"RYO! Put the book down! Don't tell me you're bored already!"

"Of course not Dee I was just waiting for you that's all!" Dee walked up to Ryo and threw the book onto the floor. He silenced his lover's protests with a deep kiss, and went to finish what he had started; causing Ryo to completely forget about his book.

xXx

Dee and Ryo crawled into the office half an hour late the next day. The Chief was not happy...

"Laytner! McLane! This is getting ridiculous! Especially you Laytner! I've had enough... You're fired!"

"What! Ryo as well?"

"No Dee - Just you."

"But... But you can't fire me!"

"And why not?"

"Because... Because..." Dee looked suddenly sincere, for the first time in his life.

"Because I've wanted to be a cop since Jess died... I was just a kid... But even then I knew. And now I am one - I was the only one three years ago, who managed to arrest that guy obsessed with fire!" Ryo looked confused - He hadn't joined the precinct until a year after that.

"And do you know why I was the only guy able to arrest that guy?"

"Enlighten me..."

"Because I follow my instincts. Because I know what I'm doing and I get the job done. And I'm not afraid... Of anything..."

"Yeh O.K. Dee... You _were _a good cop - three years ago."

"What's wrong with me now?"

"Ryo."

"What!"

"Since Ryo joined the force you've really lost your performance. You let your personal feelings get in the way too much!"

"..."

"For once you've got no excuses. Because you know it's true."

xXx

"It's not true..." No-matter how much Dee tried to deny it, it was obvious that he knew the Chief was right.

"Then I'll go." Dee and the Chief turned to look at Ryo.

"I'll leave... Dee needs this more than me."

"B-b-but Ryo," Dee stammered.

"No. It's fine. I'll leave. I don't mind."  
"Well I do McLane! Why are you doing this? Why are you sacrificing your entire career for Dee?" Ryo looked the Chief straight in the eyes.

"Because I love him."

"Good answer."

xXx

"In fact... It's such a good answer... That I'm not firing any of you."

"YES!"

"Calm down Laytner! You're still gonna have some quiet time for a while! Ryo's gonna do what he does best (paperwork) and you're gonna do what you do best (beating the shit out of bad guys)."

"Oh well I suppose that'll have to do... Hey Chief! Chill I'm joking! Don't look at me like that! Jeeze relax!" But the Chief continued to glare at Dee, who quickly decided to retreat to his office to get on with his work.

"Thanks Chief," Ryo acknowledged.

"No problem McLane... You know I could never fire you two!"

"So you were just..."

"Hey! Dee needs a kick up the backside once in a while to keep him on track!" And the Chief departed back to his office, leaving poor Ryo in the hallway - slightly annoyed.

xXx

The next day however, they both went into work with smiles on their faces, and as Dee set off to his new mission, he remembered a song Ryo had once sung to him.

_Shut off the lights as I lie down and cry,_

_Wishing that I did not want so to die,_

_Then you come calling to relight my dreams,_

_My life is no-longer ripped at the seams..._

And then Dee finally realised... Even if Ryo wasn't beside him everywhere he went, he would always be with him... Nothing could tear them apart. And hey! In about six and a half hours, Dee had a very special something planned for them involving cookie dough and whipped cream...

xXx

The End


End file.
